Scanty and Kneesocks with Brief
by Red5T65
Summary: After Panty got chopped into 666 little pieces by Stocking, (who is a demon now, apparently) Brief heads off to put her back together with two unlikely allies: Scanty and Kneesocks. Chuck and Fastener are sometimes also there, for reasons. Disclaimer: I don't own PSG or any of the characters, they belong to Gainax. Any OCs that show up are mine, however.
1. What Just Happened?

**A/N: Thought of this after binging the entirety of PSG Season 1 because I'm a sucker for cliffhangers, and this one is **_**massive.**_ **So let's do this! Also, at the start and end of each chapter, I'll have a counter for how many Panty parts Brief has collected.**

**Panty Parts Collected: 0/666**

* * *

Brief stood in shock. He'd just seen Stocking dice Panty up into 666 pieces, after he'd a) fucked her, b) got his dick stuck in the keyhole for a gate to hell, and c) fucked her _again._ It was really not his day. After the initial shock wore off, though, he crumpled to the ground, before grabbing the first piece of Panty that Corset had dropped on the path to Oten City. He held onto it tight, as he felt that if he let go of it, it might disappear, and she wouldn't be whole. And that would be bad, especially if it was in a _specific_ place that his mind dared not think about.

Garter had shouted at him to get a move on, but before he could race off, Scanty and Kneesocks strode in front of him. "Uh, um, sorry to b-b-bother you two, but c-can I g-go? I kinda wanna put Panty back together, and I wanna do it fast." Scanty looked down at him. "We can see that. However, you can't drive, can you? We happen to have a very tough limousine, better weaponry, and, most importantly, a grudge. So here is what I suggest: we will go with you on your quest to put your whore of a supposed angel girlfriend back together. Do we have a deal?" Brief nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" Scanty smiled. "Good. Oh, Fastener!" The dutiful zipper-covered minion proceeded to pull up with the Demon Sisters' limousine, G-String, and the sisters, Brief, and Chuck, all got in before Fastener stepped on the gas and sped off.

* * *

In the limo, Kneesocks was talking to Brief about something rather important. "How, exactly, are we going to find Panty's pieces?" Brief's expression, which had thus far been a mixture of mild shock and a little fear, morphed into something decidedly more sinister. "Easy! A few days back I modified my proton pack to have a special angel detector built in for… reasons." The sisters became visibly disgusted, and Scanty rolled down the window so they could vomit. After they finished, Scanty coughed, "Would you care to explain how this detector works?" Brief nodded. "Certainly! Alright, here goes: So all you non-human types exude a special aura, if you will. It's how my detector tracks ghosts: by locking onto their aura. So all I had to do was recalibrate it to Panty's aura, which is really easy when she leaves spare pairs of panties everywhere she goes." Kneesocks interrupted him then. "Alright, that's enough of that. How do you plan on collecting the little Panty chunks?" "I was getting to it! If you wanna know, I'll just suck them right up! Then we slowly piece her back together in here. Sound good?" Brief glanced at the two, hoping for even a little acknowledgement his idea was good. He got none. What he _did_ get was a smack to the face. "OW! Hey, what was that for!?" he cried out. In response, Scanty started screeching, "You wish to taint _our_ limo with that _slut's_ presence!? Are you _mad!?_ Or do you have a death wish!?" But in an unprecedented move, Brief, who would've normally just cowered in fear, did something very interesting: He lifted his bangs. And given how his face was the most perfect thing in existence, Scanty subsided. But only for a little bit. She scoffed, then said, "You think your looks will stop me? You really _are_ stupid." At that point, Kneesocks decided to intervene. "Sister! Stand _down_ this instant!" Of course, Scanty did not comply, and so Kneesocks pounced at her and latched onto her limbs. Scanty began squirming to try and get free, and Kneesocks began losing her grip. Then, the elder sister managed to get loose, and flipped over. The two were now embroiled in a fierce grappling session, and their rather tight clothing was straining. Brief, meanwhile, was curled up in a corner with a camera out. "This'll be good…" he muttered to himself. Or at least, he thought he had muttered it to himself. However, he hadn't quite controlled his volume well enough, and the sisters, who were now completely naked, both heard him. "_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"**_ the two shrieked, and Brief proceeded to dive into the trunk and hid. He could also hear his detector beeping, and looked at it. "Huh? Why're there so many? Just from getting in the limo I got 5, but there's gotta be like, I dunno, 10 nearby! He called through the trunk compartment door, "We got a stash of Panty parts nearby!" Fastener heard, and after the location was uploaded into the limo's GPS, they took off to find the first stash of Panty parts.

* * *

As it happened, the first 5 parts that Brief had collected had been part of her left boob. (if you're wondering how he knew it was the left, please don't) And when they came upon the place where Panty's parts had been stashed, which was a train station, Brief immediately began combing the area. "Alright, let's see… ah! Found 'em!" He raced off into the nearby sheds. Scanty and Kneesocks followed suit, although they were a few feet behind him. When he got inside, he saw what appeared to be some sort of tiny four-legged ghost. "AH! What the hell are _you_ doing in here!?" he cried out, and the ghost looked at him. "What? I like goin' fast, and I like goin' _hard_. Got a problem with that?" Brief used what little intimidation factor he had and glared at the ghost, before saying, "You're licking my girlfriend's panties." The ghost immediately began laughing like there was no tomorrow, but in between, he said, "YOU? Having a _girlfriend!?_ Hah! I'll believe it when I see it, pal. Anyway, you're interrupting me. Though these taste kinda familiar for some reason…" At this point, Scanty and Kneesocks had also entered the shed, and their eyes immediately began bulging out of their sockets and their jaws dropped. "Is that…?" Scanty began, "Yes, that does appear to be ghost number 36." Kneesocks finished. Brief was now rather confused, and, turning to the demon sisters, he asked, "Uh, what's this about ghost numbers?" Scanty then explained the system, and Brief froze. "Oh, so _you're_ the ghost that possessed a train that one time!" The ghost crossed its forelimbs. "I have a name, y'know!" Brief rolled his eyes. "Alright, what is it?" "Name's Hotshot, and I'm the _ultimate_ speed demon! Don't fuck with me! Also, you're invading my privacy, and I'm really feelin' the urge to go _fast_ as fuck, ya feel me? That means I'm horny. So peace, fuckers!" With that, the newly christened Hotshot possessed one of the engines inside the shed, and he took off with Backlace in tow. Brief was horrified. "NO!" Then he looked around. "OK, we're still good. He left Panty's parts behind." Then, to the demon sisters, he asked, "Should we go after him?" Scanty shook her head. "Unfortunately, our weapons would do no good against ghosts, and the only reason your penis even entered the keyhole was with some… assistance, so we have no means of stopping that freak." Brief groaned. "But what's gonna happen?" The sisters shrugged. Kneesocks then put in, "At most, probably some property damage when he inevitably flies off the track, but I honestly couldn't care less. Do you, sister?" "No. So we are leaving." With that, they turned on their heels and walked out, with Brief rushing after them after a little bit. "Onto the next stash, I guess!"

* * *

**Panty Part Counter: 15/666**

**A/N: Alright, that's that done! So, if you're wondering, no, SK and B will not be fighting ghosts. However, a few angels may decide to come down and stop them, (mostly because they have a grudge on Panty) so watch for that!**


	2. Money Can Solve Problems!

**A/N: So, spoiler alert if you haven't watched episode 12, but Brief is **_**loaded.**_ **Like, he's so loaded it's kind of ridiculous. He's also hot underneath his bangs. Anyway, combine that with a certain money-grubbing ghost, and shenanigans ensue!**

**Panty Part Counter: 15/666**

* * *

As the limo cruised down the highway, Brief was dutifully checking his trusty detector for any signs of some other Panty parts, and eventually, he found what appeared to be a trail of them. After notifying the rest about this, they drove off at top speed towards where the trail was leading them, with Brief collecting them as they passed with his pack.

When he checked the parts, he noticed something: all of these parts had a stack of $100 bills tied to them for unknown reasons. Then, the bills turned into playing cards, and finally, into poker chips. "Alright, guess we're going gambling!" he said, and the Demon sisters sighed in unison. Kneesocks said to Scanty, "This is that money-guzzling mound, isn't it?" Scanty nodded. "It must be. What other ghosts do you know of that have such insatiable appetites for cold, hard cash of all things?" However, the two then turned their attention to Brief. "You're not particularly well-dressed for the casino we will be going to. Why don't you let us fix that?" Kneesocks purred as she began taking off his jumpsuit. "H-hey! I can change myself, y'know!" With that, he proceeded to strip entirely down to his underwear in under a minute, before putting on a perfectly clean, not at all wrinkly three piece suit. After he straightened out his tie, he flicked up his bangs, and, in his most seductive voice, said, "Well, ladies. What do you think?" The two couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit impressed, and Brief noticed. "I didn't think I had _that_ much sex appeal!" This caused Scanty to start tugging at her jacket, while Kneesocks was slowly but surely turning a bright shade of pink. "Alright, alright, I'll stop before you straight up rip off all your clothes and pounce on my dick. You wouldn't _believe_ how many gold-digging girls have tried to get in my pants…" However, by that point, they'd arrived, and everyone had calmed down enough so they wouldn't look super embarrassing.

* * *

The three strode up to the entrance, and after flashing some IDs, were promptly brought straight to one of the VIP lounges meant for world leaders and whatnot. Once there, Brief sat down, and began deciding which game he would go for first, while the Demon sisters quietly snuck off into the lower levels of the massive casino to check for ghosts.

As they suspected, the money-grubbing ghost _was_ there, and was noisily gulping down massive stacks upon stacks of cash. It then saw the Demon sisters. "Hey, you two! Unless you wanna feed me some more, get the fuck out! I only mess with people who've got bank accounts that go on forever!" Scanty was absolutely stunned. "Are you _blind,_ you cyclopsian money drain!? We are the _DEMON SISTERS!_ The ones who brought you to life in the first place!" The ghost rolled its eyes. "Oh. It's you. By the way, I never got to introduce myself properly. If you're wondering, the name's Cashgrab." The sisters scoffed, and Kneesocks retorted, "We were _not_ wondering, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on some of those tubes in case not all the money is flowing in. Is that OK with you?" The ghost nodded(?) and the two snuck into the control room, where they rigged the tube going to their lounge to spit out money a lot more often than usual, and just plain old spit out more money when it did. "That should do it. I suspect that the parts will be tied to random stacks of cash, although they could be anywhere, really. Shall we separate to check?" Scanty nodded. "A sound plan, sister. Yes, let's!" With that, the two went back upstairs, and began impersonating staff in order to get a good look at the stacks players were accumulating, just so they were sure they weren't missing any.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brief was in the lounge, making massive profit off his gambling, and feeling very satisfied. That is, until he heard his detector beginning to vibrate. Stepping away from the roulette table he was playing at, he said, "Sorry, I've gotta take this." With that, he stepped outside, only to confirm that there were pieces of Panty dotted all over the casino, including some in his earnings. He proceeded to send the locations to the sisters, while he went back into the game, quietly flicking through the cash as though checking it wasn't counterfeit. Obviously, it wasn't, but he was, of course, combing his cash for any more parts.

Scanty and Kneesocks had, after being notified, immediately began going from room to room at lightning speed, and after about an hour, they'd finished. They then went back up to Brief's lounge so they could get a move on.

This proved easier said than done, however. Brief had been going on so long, he'd gotten addicted to gambling. Eventually, however, something happened: The money tubes had gotten clogged. No one had any idea why, at first, but after one of the technicians kicked up the flow, the cause revealed itself:. Cashgrab had gotten stuck! Obviously, everyone began freaking out, but this gave the Demon sisters the ability to drag Brief out without any thirsty women noticing.

* * *

When they got back to the limo, Brief began counting how many parts they'd collected. As he did so, he also began sticking them in the place, and he quickly realized what he was currently piecing together: It was Panty's head. When he finished, the 'angel' began shrieking like there was no tomorrow. To shut her up, Brief tossed her panties at her face. The tactic worked, and she calmed down considerably. Then she realized where she was. "Alright, geek boy. Mind telling me why you're with them?" Brief began stammering, unable to form a response, when Scanty cut in. "You've heard the phrase, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', no? That's what Brief is." "That makes sense… but then why aren't you with Corset anyway?" "Well, we like power and rules and whatnot, but I think you'll agree when I say rules are no good if you have no one to impose them on, correct? And if Corset opens this gate, everyone will die, and that's no fun." Panty thought about it, then, using the few brain cells she had, she agreed with the sisters. Then it dawned on her that she'd done so. "Never thought I'd actually agree with you on anything, but here we fucking go, I guess. Anyway, how's the rebuild goin', geek boy?" "We've got… 30 out of 666. Still a long way to go." Panty groaned. "When you get my other holes back, call me! I wanna know, stat!" Brief gave a salute, before spouting an affirmative.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has ideas for any angels, nephilim, or even ghosts, leave a review! If I think it's cool, I'll PM you so you know this one was your idea.**


End file.
